sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
DJ Khaled
Khaled}} | birth_date = | birth_place = | home_town = Miami, Florida, U.S. | occupation = | television = The Four: Battle For Stardom | children = 2 | awards = List of awards and nominations | module = | years_active = 1998–present | genre = | background = solo_singer | label = | associated_acts = }} }} Khaled Mohamed Khaled (born November 26, 1975), known professionally as DJ Khaled, is an American DJ, record executive, songwriter, record producer and media personality. Born in New Orleans, Louisiana, Khaled first gained prominence as a radio host in the 1990s on Miami hip hop station 99 Jamz. His popularity later prompted hip hop group Terror Squad to hire Khaled as the DJ for their live performances. After gaining some production credits on the group's material, |title=DJ Khaled > Credits|publisher=allmusic|accessdate=December 13, 2008}} Khaled then transitioned into curating albums, releasing his debut studio album Listennn... the Album in 2006, which earned gold certification. He followed that up with the album We the Best (2007), which contained the top 20 single "I'm So Hood". His subsequent two releases — We Global (2008) and Victory (2010) — were released after the founding of Khaled's record label We the Best Music Group. Both albums charted within the top ten on the US ''Billboard'' 200, with the latter containing the single "All I Do Is Win", which was eventually certified triple platinum. His fifth studio album We the Best Forever (2011) also saw similar commercial success, and helped bring Khaled to international prominence, as it featured the song "I'm on One", which became his first top ten hit. His sixth and seventh album, Kiss the Ring (2012) and Suffering from Success (2013), charted in the top ten on the Billboard 200, and his eighth studio album, I Changed a Lot (2015), peaked at number 12. In 2015 and early 2016, Khaled gained worldwide attention as a media personality, and subsequently attained a large following on social media. This foresaw the release of his ninth studio album ''Major Key'' in 2016. The album attained wholesale critical and commercial success; it debuted atop the Billboard 200, it was certified gold, and received a Grammy nomination for Best Rap Album. He released his tenth studio album, Grateful, in 2017, which contained the singles "I'm the One" and "Wild Thoughts", which charted at number one and number two on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, respectively. The album debuted at number one on the Billboard 200, and was also certified platinum. His eleventh album, Father of Asahd, was released in 2019; it peaked at number two on the Billboard 200. Outside of music, Khaled has also gained success as a writer, with his book The Keys featuring on the New York Times Best Seller list. He has also featured as an actor, starring in Spies in Disguise (2019), and in Bad Boys for Life (2020). Early life Khaled was born on November 26, 1975, in New Orleans, Louisiana, to Palestinian parents who emigrated to the United States. He has described himself as a devout Muslim. His brother Alec Ledd (Alaa Khaled) is an actor. His musician parents played Arabic music, and Khaled started developing an interest in rap and soul music at a young age, and his parents supported his interest. He worked in a local Merry-Go-Round record store which helped to lay foundations for his music career. Career During his early career, Khaled became acquainted with several young artists and helped them before their breakthrough; these include Birdman, Lil Wayne, and Mavado. One of his first jobs was at the New Orleans record store Odyssey where he met both Birdman and Lil Wayne in 1993. After leaving Odyssey, he began DJing in reggae soundclashes, mixing dancehall and hip-hop. His first radio gig was on a pirate station. In 1998, he moved to Miami and co-hosted The Luke Show on WEDR "99 Jamz" with 2 Live Crew's Luther Campbell. In 2003, he started hosting a weeknight radio show on 99 Jamz called The Takeover. During his career, Khaled has used many monikers including "Arab Attack", "Big Dog Pitbull", "Terror Squadian" (used during his time with the hip hop group Terror Squad), Beat Novacane (a moniker under which he produces beats), The Don Dada, Mr. Miami etc. Khaled has stated that he used the moniker "Arab Attack" for music as in saying "attack with music", but it was soon discontinued by him after the September 11 attacks since he felt that using it would seem disrespectful and offensive towards those who suffered due to the attacks. 2006–08: Listennn... the Album, We the Best, and We Global On June 6, 2006, his debut album Listennn... the Album was released by Koch Records; it premiered on the US ''Billboard'' 200 chart at number 12. We the Best (2007) is his second album with singles "I'm So Hood" with T-Pain, Trick Daddy, Plies, and Rick Ross and "We Takin' Over" with Akon, T.I., Rick Ross, Fat Joe, Birdman, and Lil Wayne. "We Takin' Over" peaked at number 28 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number 11 on the US Hot Rap Tracks chart and was certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America on November 20, 2007. Khaled made a guest appearance on Birdman's 2007 album 5 * Stunna on the single "100 Million"; which also features Rick Ross, Dre, Young Jeezy and Lil Wayne. That year, Khaled won two Ozone Awards: one for Best Video ("We Takin' Over") and another for Best Radio DJ. In 2008, Khaled's third album We Global came out with singles "Out Here Grindin" with Akon, Rick Ross, Lil' Boosie, Trick Daddy, Ace Hood, and Plies, followed by "Go Hard" featuring Kanye West and T-Pain. RIAA certified the single "I'm So Hood" Platinum on June 4, 2008. That year, Khaled won DJ of the Year awards from the BET Hip Hop Awards and Ozone Awards. He was appointed the president of Def Jam South in 2009. 2010–12: Victory, We the Best Forever, and Kiss the Ring His fourth studio album Victory was released on March 2, 2010. The album featured guest appearances from Drake, Lil Wayne, Rick Ross, Nas, Snoop Dogg, Ludacris, Nelly, and more. The single "All I Do Is Win" featuring Ludacris, Rick Ross, Snoop Dogg, and T-Pain was certified as a double-platinum single. Other singles include: "Put Your Hands Up" featuring Ross, Young Jeezy, Plies, and Schife, and "Fed Up" featuring Usher, Drake, Ross, and Jeezy. The album had low sales and debuted at number 12 on the Billboard 200. DJ Khaled announced the title of the album, We the Best Forever, on Twitter. On August 19, Khaled signed to Cash Money Records along to Universal Motown, the album will be released under the label, also under E1 Entertainment, Terror Squad, Def Jam South, and Khaled's own label We the Best Music Group, with confirmed guests as Fat Joe, Chris Brown, Keyshia Cole, Cee Lo Green, Cool & Dre, Rick Ross, Kanye West, Jay-Z, Nas, Birdman, Lil Wayne, T.I., Akon, Drake, and Nicki Minaj The first single titled "Welcome to My Hood", featuring Rick Ross, Plies, Lil Wayne and T-Pain was released in January 13, 2011, which was produced by The Renegades, and co-produced by DJ Khaled himself and The Nasty Beatmakers. The song is the first released under Cash Money Records and Universal Motown, a music video was filmed in Miami, Florida, and directed by Gil Green, featuring cameos by Flo Rida, Bow Wow, Busta Rhymes, and other artists. The next single, "I'm on One", featuring Drake, Rick Ross and Lil Wayne, was released on May 20, 2011. DJ Khaled performed the song at BET Awards 2011 which aired on June 26, 2011. On December 10, 2011, DJ Khaled announced the title of his next album, Kiss the Ring, via a video, with the release date as "coming soon", presumed 2012. Guests on the album are T-Pain, French Montana, Future, Wiz Khalifa, Nas, Plies, Ace Hood, Kanye West, Rick Ross, Meek Mill, Big Sean, 2 Chainz, Jadakiss, Kirko Bangz, Mack Maine, Tyga, T.I., J. Cole, Kendrick Lamar, Big K.R.I.T., Mavado, Wale and many more. Khaled mentioned that he had a verse from someone very special which was later revealed as Scarface. The first single released was "Take It to the Head" featuring Chris Brown, Rick Ross, Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne. The second single released was "I Wish You Would" featuring Kanye West and Rick Ross. Kiss the Ring was released on August 21, 2012. |url=http://www.rap-up.com/2011/12/09/dj-khaled-announces-new-album-kiss-the-ring/|work=[[Rap-Up]]| publisher= Lazerine| accessdate=April 15, 2012|date=December 9, 2012}} The third official single was "Bitches and Bottles" featuring T.I., Lil Wayne, and Future. 2013–15: Suffering from Success and I Changed a Lot In January 2013, DJ Khaled announced that he had started working on his seventh album, Suffering from Success. After going to a doctor due to a bald spot on his beard the doctor told him he was "suffering from success" which inspired the album title. The first single from the album is titled "No New Friends" and features Drake, Lil Wayne and Rick Ross, along with production coming from Boi-1da and Noah "40" Shebib. On April 14, 2013, DJ Khaled released a promotional video for Suffering for Success and the first single "No New Friends". The single was premiered the following day and released to iTunes of April 19, 2013. "No New Friends" has since debuted at #55 on the Billboard Hot 100. On June 10, 2013, it was announced that Suffering from Success would be released on September 24, 2013. On July 25, 2013, Khaled publicly "proposed" to fellow Cash Money artist Nicki Minaj via MTV. He supported his offer with a 10-karat diamond ring from Rafaello & Co., valued at about $500,000. Later, he reaffirmed his proposal in an interview with Power 106's DJ Felli Fel, stating: "I ain't a young boy no more. I'm on my thinking the future. I just had to be honest. I always liked her. She's my friend, of course. And I like her. It's more than a crush." On July 29, 2013, in an interview with Funkmaster Flex, Minaj denied Khaled's proposal, saying: "Khaled is my brother and Khaled was not serious with that damn proposal, ya'll. Please let it go. He was kidding." The same day, Flex premiered Khaled's new single, "I Wanna Be with You", which featured Minaj, as well as frequent collaborators Future and Rick Ross. This lead some to believe that his proposal was a "publicity stunt" to promote his new single. On April 28, 2014, DJ Khaled announced in an interview with MTV that Jay Z will be featured on his new single. The interview was noted due to Khaled "cursing, gesturing, and tossing the microphone to the floor in an effort to convey the importance and impact of the music he has coming this summer." A few hours after that, he released the single called "They Don't Love You No More", also featuring frequent collaborators Rick Ross, Meek Mill and French Montana. The song will be on his eight studio album titled I Changed A Lot, which was released in 2015. The following day, "They Don't Love You No More" was serviced to mainstream urban radio in the United States. On July 1, 2014, Khaled announced that he has partnered with Danish audio company Bang & Olufsen to launch his own brand of headphones, titled "We the Best Sound". The brand is advertised in the video "They Don't Love You No More." On August 8, 2014, Khaled released the official artwork for the second single from I Changed A Lot entitled "Hold You Down" which features Chris Brown, August Alsina, Future and Jeremih, and is produced by Bkorn, Lee on the Beats and LDB. The single was released on August 11, 2014, along with a music video, directed by Gil Green. On November 3, 2014, Khaled released the remix to "Hold You Down" featuring Usher, Rick Ross, Fabolous, and Ace Hood. On May 11, 2015, DJ Khaled revealed that he had parted ways with Cash Money Records, amicably. "I'm not signed to Cash Money at all. I've been off for a minute", Khaled revealed. "It's not that I'm here to promote that I've been off. That's family. But, nah, it's just We The Best. Nothing negative, everything's beautiful." On the same day, DJ Khaled released the third single off the upcoming album I Changed a Lot titled "How Many Times", featuring Chris Brown, Lil Wayne and Big Sean produced Bkorn, Lee on the Beats and OZ. DJ Khaled revealed that his long-delayed album, I Changed A Lot, released on October 23, 2015, and also revealed the album's artwork. 2016–present: Major Key, Grateful and Father of Asahd On February 5, 2016, DJ Khaled premiered the debut his new We The Best Radio show on Beats 1 with the premiere of Future's fourth studio album EVOL. On February 14, 2016, DJ Khaled announced that he would debut French Montana's new mixtape on We The Best Radio. The Wave Gods titled mixtape premiered on February 19, 2016. On February 29, 2016, Khaled signed a management-only deal with Jay Z's company, Roc Nation and announced his ninth studio album, Major Key, was going to be released in 2016, specifically on July 29, and has a lion on the cover. On June 3, 2016, Khaled released the first single off Major Key, "For Free" which is produced by the OVO team of Nineteen85 and Jordan Ullman. He also announced his album will feature Jay Z, Future, Kanye West, Big Sean, Lil Wayne, and Rick Ross. He later released a track called "I Got the Keys" with Jay Z and Future, that premiered after the 2016 BET Awards. In late 2015 to early 2016, a number of Snapchat videos of Khaled's detailing his "key to success" received significant attention on the internet due to his larger-than-life persona. This newfound online recognition caused him to gain popularity; becoming an "internet phenomenon", with some now describing him as a "living meme" or "meme in human form". In October 2016, he appeared in advertising for the alcoholic beverage Cîroc Mango and starred in "Let's Get It: Khaled's Odyssey", an episode of Let's Get It. On December 24, 2016, Khaled announced on Twitter that he's working on his tenth studio album. In January 2017, he was seen in the studio on his Snapchat with potential collaborators, such as Chance the Rapper, Justin Bieber, Migos and Mariah Carey. On February 9, DJ Khaled announced his tenth studio album would be titled Grateful and said that it was going to be released in June. On February 12, DJ Khaled released "Shining", the lead single of Grateful which features Beyoncé and Jay-Z. He had a cameo appearance in promotional material for Spider-Man: Homecoming, and later appeared as a fictionalized version of himself in Pitch Perfect 3 (2017), in which his character is featured as both a performer and a major plot point. Soon thereafter, he announced he would join Demi Lovato as the opening act for her Tell Me You Love Me Tour. On March 1, 2018, Khaled announced his eleventh studio album, Father of Asahd, and its lead single "Top Off", featuring Beyoncé, Jay-Z and Future. On July 23, Khaled announced the next single, titled "No Brainer", featuring Justin Bieber, Chance the Rapper and Quavo, was released on July 27. On March 5, 2019, Khaled announced his eleventh studio album Father of Asahd, would be released in May 2019. On May 21, 2019 DJ Khaled has shared a new video for "Wish Wish," featuring Cardi B and 21 Savage. Directed by Khaled and Eif Rivera, the clip features lots of explosions, fire, and motocross riders, which looks like a B-level early-'00s street-racing movie raced into production to capitalize on the success of the first Fast & The Furious. Personal life Khaled and his wife Nicole Tuck have a son, Asahd Tuck Khaled, born on October 23, 2016. Khaled garnered national attention after streaming the birth live on his Snapchat account. On January 20, 2020, Tuck gave birth to their second son.http://people.com/parents/dj-khaled-welcomes-son/ In January 2017, Khaled purchased Robbie Williams's former house in Mulholland Estates, a gated community in Los Angeles, California. In 2018, Khaled purchased a waterfront home in Miami for $25.9 million. Other ventures Acting Khaled provided a voice in the animated film Spies in Disguise, which was released on December 25, 2019. He also appeared in Bad Boys for Life. Writing In 2016, he wrote a book, The Keys, which includes his opinions on success, recounts life stories, and describes contributions from other musicians. Home design Inspired by his own home and lifestyle, he designed a new luxury furniture line 'We the Best Home' and launched it in August 2018. Legal issues In November 2018, together with Floyd Mayweather Jr., Khaled agreed to a total settlement of $750,000 with the Securities and Exchange Commission (SEC) for failing to disclose payments accepted from issuers of an initial coin offering, specifying a personal $50,000 promotional payment from beleaguered cryptocurrency firm Centra Tech Inc., whose co-founders were indicted for fraud in May 2018. According to the SEC, "they are its first cases involving charges for violating rules on touting investments in so-called initial coin offerings, or ICOs." Discography ;Studio albums * Listennn... the Album (2006) * We the Best (2007) * We Global (2008) * Victory (2010) * We the Best Forever (2011) * Kiss the Ring (2012) * Suffering from Success (2013) * I Changed a Lot (2015) * Major Key (2016) * Grateful (2017) * Father of Asahd (2019) Filmography Awards and nominations References External links * DJ Khaled on Myspace * * Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Miami Category:American hip hop DJs Category:American hip hop record producers Category:American Muslims Category:American people of Palestinian descent Category:American radio personalities Category:Cash Money Records artists Category:Musicians from New Orleans Category:Republic Records artists Category:American writers Category:Roc Nation artists Category:Southern hip hop musicians Category:Terror Squad (group) members